


Drobna słabość Severusa Snape'a

by Myst7



Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: Harry miał talent do odnajdywania słabości Severusa, ale mężczyzna nie miał mu tego za złe... przez większość czasu.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369114
Kudos: 23





	Drobna słabość Severusa Snape'a

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Wirka.  
> Liczba słów: 100

Severus czytał, kiedy poczuł, jak smukłe palce Harry'ego wkradają się w jego włosy, pieszcząc delikatnie skórę głowy. Nie musiało minąć wiele czasu, aby mężczyzna całkowicie oddał się temu doznaniu, niekoniecznie skupiając uwagę na ruchach Harry'ego, które stawały się powoli coraz bardziej metodyczne. Dopiero kiedy chłopak z entuzjazmem oznajmił:  
— Skończone! — Severus z konsternacją zauważył, że najwidoczniej coś mu umknęło. Nieco zirytowany swoją nieuwagą i zaniepokojony wyjątkowo zadowolonym z siebie Harrym, podniósł dłoń do włosów, aby przekonać się, że zostały zaplecione w warkoczyki.  
— Ty mały, podstępny...  
Zaczął, próbując rzucić w Harry'ego poduszką, ale chłopak z śmiechem na ustach zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.


End file.
